


Father and Son

by Isbus



Series: Slasher Shit [2]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Freddy vs. Jason (2003), Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, Freddy makes a good dad, Freddy’s actually kinda nice, M/M, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbus/pseuds/Isbus
Summary: Freddy found Jason as a dead kid and decides to help him grow. But of course, Freddy likes children so what’s gonna happen with that? Well, you’ll see.





	Father and Son

In Hell, a sleeping boy could be seen. He was curled up, eyes closed, and trying to spit out all the water in his lungs. He kept a hockey mask on his head to cover up his face as it was seen as to be a monstrosity. You could hear him sniffle and sob if you really tried. His name is Jason Voorhees and he’s a mama’s boy who wears his heart on his sleeve. Lucky for him, his death wasn’t the worst thing to happen to him today. 

In Hell, a man walked around, searching for someone who would bring him back to Earth. He wore a red and olive sweater, a dark fedora, jeans, and simplistic shoes. He has a work glove with knives attached- sharp to the touch- and burnt skin. You could hear him growl if you really tried. His name is Freddy Krueger and he’s a dirty man who teases his prey. Lucky for him, being sent to Hell wasn’t the worst thing to happen to him today. 

Once the kid heard footsteps, he immediately woken up. “Huh?” His heart raced while looking around. This wasn’t Camp Crystal Lake, this wasn’t anywhere that he’s ever seen or been. Soon he found the source of the footsteps, it came from a strange looking man who was probably weirder than him. 

“Who are you? And what is a kid doing in Hell?” Freddy asked. He stared at the boy; he wore nothing but a hockey mask and dark blue swim trunks. Usually kids would go to Heaven or something unless they were made to be pure evil, and this kid looked like the purest thing. 

Jason hesitated on talking to the burnt man since his mom always told him to never talk to strangers (and boy was this man strange!) but he felt like this man wouldn’t do any harm. “J-Jason... what do you mean H-hell?” He was confused and thought he would be in Heaven because his mom always praised him for being a good little boy. He hoped the burnt man was joking and was actually god in disguise but knew that wasn’t the case. 

Freddy liked the name ‘Jason’ and if he ever got a girl pregnant that would be their boy’s name, ‘Nancy’ would be their girl’s name. “You’re in Hell, kid!” Jason sobbed and Freddy, for once, kinda felt bad for him. “Don’t cry, kid, it’ll be alright.” 

“But my mom isn’t here! My mom always cared for me when no one else would.” The man walked towards him and put his hands close to the mask, clearly about to take the mask off. He backed away so that the stranger couldn’t take it off. 

“Shy, huh? Well, for now, I’ll be your mother and help you grow.” Freddy knew it was weird but he was weird so it was only natural for him to do something like this. He stuck out his right hand for shaking but Jason couldn’t shake it so Freddy put out his left hand instead. 

Jason shook his hand then smiled. “Can I call you ‘dad’?” 

“Sure, kiddo. But before we do anything more, stick out your hand.” Jason reluctantly put out his hand. Freddy grinned and cut into his hand. Jason cried a bit more before Freddy licked it and bandaged it with wraps. He kissed the bandages and gave him a little kiss on the forehead. “Now we have a bond.” 

“Why did we need it, dad?” 

Freddy smiled. “So you can look at it and remember me. Now, let’s get going. We don’t want any monsters coming after us.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s a short chapter but don’t worry, the other chapters will be longer. Short and sweet.


End file.
